dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Akane Yuzuki
Apperance g.jpg toshiro_hitsugaya_by_suu_dine-d5wl10y.jpg toshiro_hitsugaya___png_version_by_masterkauss-d71wy7n.jpg tumblr_static_bfjainii6wgssckgo4ccgskkg.jpg Behavior/Personality Akane is an Ominous Character. He brings bad vibes into a room on his worst days. He is resentful of almost anything that he wants. He is kind and cruel, Caring and Merciless at the same time. He doesn't fight without a reason but is willing to without a cause. Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Base Style: '( Thunderous Paw) '''Flow of battle: '( Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form * Shūchū (Concentrate) is an advanced application of Ren by which a Chi-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their Chi into one specific body part. Shūchū increases the strength of that one body part, but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. Shūchū is most often used in the eyes, allowing a Chi-user to see Chi and things which would otherwise be hidden (e.g. Chi objects hidden by In). This includes other peoples aruas, and enhanced vision which is really good for finding people who use Kakusu -> The Energy System <- '''Chi Base (Optional) The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' ( Masa (Hyōrinmaru) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1